A glossary of Medieval Terms
This is a short list of some of the terms used in the Cadfael stories and their meanings. *Alltud - This is the name given to a foreigner who lives in Wales. *Arbalest - A crossbow with a winding apparatus to enable the bow to be drawn. *Baldric - The belt which crossed the chest from the shoulder to the hip and used to support a sword. *Bannerole - A thin ribbon which was attached to the tip of a lance or long spike. *Bodice - The upper part of a woman's dress, or a top worn by the woman over a blouse. *Brychan - A blanket made of home spun wool. *Caltrop - A small iron weapon. Made up of four spikes set so that however it was laid on the ground, one spike always pointed upwards. Used against horses and infantry. *Capuchon - A hood, similar to a cowl which wrapped around the wearer's neck. *Cariad - Welsh for beloved. *Cassock - Long garment, used by monks. *Castellan - The name given to the ruler of a castle. *Chatelaine - The lady of a manor house. *Chausses - Worn by medieval men on the legs, similar to tights. *Coif - Cap worn by nuns under their veils. *Conversus - A man who joins the monkhood after living in the outside world. *Cottar - A Villein who is given a cottage in return for his work. *Cotte - A medieval coat usually full length of knee length depending on class. *Croft - A piece of pasture land next to a house. *Currier - A comb for grooming a horse. *Demesne - Any land retained by a lord for his own use. *Diocese - A district which contains a cathedral. *Dortoir - The monks sleeping area. *Electuary - Medicinal powder which is mixed with honey to be taken orally. *Eremite - A religious hermit. *Espringale - A military machine like a large crossbow. *Frater - The monk's common dining room. *Garderobe - A medieval lavatory. Shafts cut through the thickness of the wall. *Garth - The grassy quadrangle within the monastic cloisters. *Geneth - Welsh for girl. *Gentle - A person from an honorable family. *Glebe - An area of land owned by a clergyman whilst in office. *Grange - The lands and buildings of an outlying farm which belongs to a monastery. *Groat - A small coin *Gruel - Thin watery or milky porridge, usually fed to invalids. *Guild - An association of tradesmen, formed to protect its members interests and to maintain standards. *Gyve - An iron shackle, usually for the leg. *Hauberk - A chainmail coat, originally to defend the neck and shoulders. *Helm - The medieval helmet. *Horarium - The monastic timetable, divided into canonical hours, or offices, of Matins, Lauds, Prime, Terce, Sext, None, Vespers and Compline. *Husbandman - A tenant farmer. *Jess - A short strap attached around a hawk's leg in falconry. *Largesse - Money or gifts, bestowed freely by an important person on a great occasion. *Leat (Leet) - An artificial waterway, used to divert water for use in a mill, etc. *Litany - A series of phrases or prayers recited alternately by clergyman and congregation. *Llys - The name given to the royal court of Welsh princes. All buildings of the Llys were made of timber. *Lodestar - A star forming a fixed point of reference, such as the Pole Star. *Lodestone - A magnetized piece of metal ore. *Lye - A strong alkaline solution used for washing, cleaning and making soap. *Mandora - An ancient stringed instrument, Ancestor of the mandolin. *Mangonel - A military machine used for hurling bolts, stones and other missiles. *Marl - Soil consisting of clay and lime and valuable as a fertiliser. *Messuage - A house with its adjoining land and out-buildings, usually rented. *Midden - Dung heap. *Missal - A prayer book, containing all the services for celebrating Mass throughout the year. *Moneyer - A minter of coins. *Mountebank - A trickster or an entertainer. *Mullion - The upright post dividing the lights in a window. *Mummer - An actor or player in a traditional, usually religious, mime or masque. *Murage - The tax levied to pay for building or repair to the walls of a town. *Murrain - An infectious disease in cattle. *Myrmidon - A faithful servant who carries out orders without question. *Nacre - Mother of pearl. *Oblatus - A monk who had been placed in the monastery from a very young age and therefore, had little experience of the outside world. *Orts - Waste food or scraps. *Ostler - A person who takes charge of horses. *Palfrey - A saddled horse for a woman. *Pallet - A narrow wooden bed or a straw-filled mattress. *Palliative - A pain killer. *Pannikin - A small metal cup or saucepan. *Parfytours - Hunting hounds. *Parole - The word of honour given by a prisoner that they would not escape if released from prison. *Patten - A wooden sandal. *Pavage - The tax levied to pay for the paving of streets. *Penteulu - The Welsh rank of captain of the royal guard. *Pommel - The upward pointing front part of a saddle. *Poniard - A dagger. *Prelate - An abbot, bishop or other high ranking member of the church. *Prie-Dieu - The kneeling desk used for prayer. *Pyx - A small box or casket, usually to contain the consecrated bread. *Quintain - A target mounted on a post and tilted at by a horseman. *Rebec - A three stringed instrument, played with a bow. *Rheum - A watery discharge from the nose or eyes. *Saeson - An Englishman. *Scabbard - The sheath of a dagger or sword. *Sconce - The wall bracket which held a candle or torch. *Sheepfold - The enclosure for penning in sheep. *Shriven - Someone who has received confession and has been absolved. *Shut - A small alleyway running between the main streets of the town. *Skiff - An open flat bottomed rowing boat. *Sow - A long structure which was used to cover and protect a battery of men who were charging or ramming the walls of a fortress. *Springe - A sprung noose used to snare small game. *Stoup - A tankard or other drinking vessel. *Sumpter - A pack horse. *Synod - A council or assembly of bishops and other church officials. *Tallow - Animal and vegetable fat used to make candles or soap. *Timbrel - An instrument, similar to a tambourine. *Tithe - The tax on labour and produce from the land used to support the clergy, usually 10%. *Torsin - An alarm bell. *Toper - A heavy drinker or drunkard. *Touchstone - A heavy black stone, usually jasper or basalt, used to test the quality of gold or silver. *Trencher - A wooden platter used for food. *Troche - A small medicinal lozenge. *Uchelwr - The nearest Welsh equivalent to an English nobleman. *Vassal - The holder of a small plot of land from a lord. In return for his services, he received protection from the lord. *Villein - A serf or tenant bound to the land and subject to the control of a lord. He was above the status of a slave, but could not marry without his lord's consent. *Virelai - A short French poem. *Vittles - Food and provisions to be used for human consumption. *Votary - A person bound by vows to follow a certain way of life, usually religious. *Wattle - Sticks interlaced with twigs and branches and used to build huts and fences. *Wicket - A small door or gate built in or beside a larger door. *Wimple - A linen or silk cloth folded round the head and wrapped under the chin. Worn by women especially wives and nuns. *Yeoman - A respectable freeman, usually a farmer with the status of just below a gentleman. He could vote in county elections.